cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Schizima Lost Ep Series Epilogue
Epilogue: Though life can be a challenge, and it is most of the time Things are often easier if you can make them rhyme The saddest part of living is the knowledge that you’ll die That thing outside your window is neither hand nor eye Not a sasquatch, a vampire, a sandwich or a pie No, friend, it’s a skeleton adorned in suit and tie He also wears a monocle beside a hat and cane He dances rather sensually to the words of the insane He laughs when you choke to death on ribs from Tony Roma’s He’ll be dancing on your deathbed while you lay there in a coma You’ve watched a lot of episodes within your mind, you see But my friend, I didn’t write them, you could say they’ve written me What if I’m a figment of your sad imagination? A poor excuse to browse youtube instead of porn and masturbation Or maybe there’s an inkling of a fear deep within your head? A reminder of your mortality, that creeping fear and dread? The knowledge that you’re dying and you’ve only seconds left Alone, to make a copy of yourself with either a penis or breasts And that copy will have a copy, or maybe it will not For if life is an illusion, then you are but a thought You used to be a good idea, back when you were a child But then something happened, if I may put it mild Maybe it’s just easier to see the world that way, to put it in a paper bag If life were a sandwich, I’d accept that view, but life’s not a sandwich, fag I’m smoking a cigarette by the way, and smoking it rather well And maybe I’m deluded, Taco Bell There are skeletons in your closet piled high as the eye can see They’re all the regrets and things you’ve lost that keep you from being free So you tape over tapes and change the actors and rearrange the scenery To try and make events end up the way you want them to be Now, as you get older, you’ll no longer worry about the things beneath your bed It’s the things in your closet that will burrow their way into your soft egg head The passage of time will build up regrets and memories that horrify You’ll try your best to forget them with the knowledge soon you’ll die That 20,000 days is just 54 years and then you start to rot Your teeth fall out, your hair begins to thin and your penis gets strange spots Soon the people who love you will vanish, and you’ll be cold, sad and alone And this creeping inclination will chill you to the bone: There is someone watching you, and he’s in the other room He’s been there all along, assembling the bricks to form your tomb He’s taped your thoughts for viewing but it’s your choice if you choose to see them If you ignore the details you’ll eventually simply manifest to be them The characters leave the television because your force them to The next time you see a homeless man, beat him to death with your shoe The part of you that has wanted to die has been dead all along It’s only human nature to desire to belong Don’t be shy, renaldo, take off that hospital thong So perhaps you’ve learned your lesson, evil’s not a bird or bat Not middle-income housing, bleeding gums or bodyfat, No, evil is obviously much more simple, and much more simple than that: Evil itself is little more than a skeleton in a tophat So take this lesson as it is so you’re not soon bedeviled: Be kind, rewind, and watch yourself, or you may end up…disheveled. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:George Jetson